


Visiting A Friend

by Giulietta



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Gen, Hanging Out, Implied Relationships, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Distance Friendship, One Shot, Sleepiness, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: One-shot for a sentence in Chapter 14 of Rockman X: Last CreationX wakes up and finds Zero hanging from his window rails.





	Visiting A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of those moments X will never know why Zero visits him sporadically.
> 
> To visit the story source, click here:  
> [ **Rockman X: Last Creation** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511882)

*knock knock.

 

“Huh?” X sat up, rubbing his eyes. Checking the clock, it was one in the morning. 'Who could this ungodly visitor be?'

Getting out of bed, the brunet in light blue pajamas went barefoot towards his door and twisted the door knob.

 

...

 

 

“Eh...?” X squinted and looked out of the door. No one. 'This must be a prank... Who in their sane minds would do a prank this early and in the university dorm nevertheless?!'

“...” X knew his dorm mates were dead asleep after last night’s party so they were off the suspect list. X could also hold his alcohol well enough to remember neither of them ordering anything through the phone or online.

'It must be my imagination then?' Grouchy, X closed the door and headed back to his comfy bed.... Only to hear it again.

 

*knock knock.

 

“What the...?” X turned to the real source of the sound by the window? Staring at the window, X didn’t know if he’s glad he purchased curtains or horrified because he could see a faint shadow. _Now X wasn’t a believer of ghosts,_ _but that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel a sense of apprehension right now._

 

*knock knock.

 

‘Let it be a tree branch or an animal or anything without a humane characteristic.’ Tossing self-preservation instincts in favor of his curiosity, the male sat up and trudged to the window. The shadow was human-shaped at least yet larger in comparison to most body built. X took a deep breath and unveiled the drapes, coming face-to-face with:

“Z?” X gaped as he stared at his best friend, who's supposedly recharging at this hour or doing his patrols, clinging onto the rails and staring directly at him. The blonde nodded as if X should have expected his visit. “X.”

“You... Why are you...?” X really didn’t understand why the crimson android was here to begin with. It was too early for Cossack’s sake!

“Can’t I visit a friend?” The android wondered and X couldn’t go against that logic. It wasn’t like this guy brought immediate trouble. _That would be his other friend mind you._

“I... Don’t make me regret it.” Opening his window, X watched a gigantic boot step on his windowsill and the next step had the Maverick Hunter landing onto the ground.

 

*clunk.

 

Inadvertently loud, X’s uninvited visitor then strode to his study room which X couldn’t care any less.

“Why?” X moaned to himself as he rubbed his forehead. ‘You know what? Forget about him! I’ll head back to bed and pretend everything’s back to normal.’

 

* * *

 

 

“?” X was about to fall asleep until his bed suddenly sunk on one side. Sinking and bumping onto the perpetrator’s waist, X pivoted to stare at his heavy armor-wearing ally staring down at him.

“Zero! For Light’s sake, what do you want from me?” X complained and Zero responded with an indifferent tone. “Do you not want me?”

“...” X closed his eyes.Counting one to ten, X hopes this is all a dream and he’ll wake up with no one there. X tends to have surreal dreams after all. Opening his eyes, X still sees Zero and sighed. “No Zero. You just... interrupted my sleep cycle.”

“I see.” Zero became silent. No apologies? Nothing.  _Great._ Zero interrupted X’s moody monologue. “Can I sleep with you?”

“Meh...” X went back to his original position, hoping Zero chose to scrutinize the TV channels instead. There are a hundred channels to choose from. Surely, that is an interesting task. _In fact, a lot of people l_ _ove_ _seeing what’s on TV._ ‘Let Zero be part of the majority please.’

 

Unbeknownst to the student, Zero stood up... only to start removing his armor.

 

“...” Setting his gear set on the ground, Zero removed his hair tie and placed it beside the lamp on the cabinet. Tapping X’s shoulder, Zero leaned forward and requested. “Move.”

“Wait what?” X sidetracked as he faced the sound, staring at Zero wearing nothing more than his black jumpsuit and pelvic armor.

“Give me space.” Zero ordered and expected the unsettled teen move to the left. X did so, thinking to himself as he felt another weight land on the bed. ‘I should really stop talking and thinking when I wake up on the wrong side of bed.’

“Night.” X said before he closed his eyes. He never slept with someone beside him previously, especially someone who’s built to be a killing machine. Good thing X tossed his self-preservation instincts beforehand and found Sleep’s hold fairly quickly.

 

* * *

  

*kkKKKRRIN- thunk!

 

“?” X was barely awake to see Zero destroy his alarm clock. It’s seven in the morning and he’s oddly stiff? X tries to get out of his bed but then there’s Zero.

 

More specifically, X’s problem is Zero who’s pressing his body tightly against his, legs crushing his own and arms securing him in place. [In short, X is his pillow.]

 

“Z. Hands off... I have a project to do.” X told off, having one arm free to stretch out and scratch Zero’s head from behind. Zero murmured, tucking the male’s head under his chin and bringing X closer for comfort. “It’s a weekend.”

“Time never waits for anyone.” This is the reason why X hates being the little spoon ~~especially if the big spoon is Zero~~. Aware he has no chance on going against Zero’s sturdy frame, X decides to negotiate. “If you let me go, I won’t call Sigma on you.”

“Even if I stay for the whole week?” Zero sounds like he’s plotting something.

“Yes yes. Now can you please let go? I’m starving.” X caves in, hoping to start his work.

“Fine.” Zero lets go begrudgingly.

“Thanks.” Finally getting out from the hunter’s hold, X sat up and walked towards the kitchen. Pulling the milk out of the fridge, X began to doze off as he brought the bowl, utensils and cereal together.

‘Why and what will Zero be doing in my dorm for the whole week? He isn’t the type to slack off nor the type who disobeys orders. Maybe he’s jesting. Surely, he’s doing this to get into my nerves.’ X thought, pouring cereal into both bowls. [One for X and one for Zero.] This isn’t the first time Zero visited. However, staying in his dorm for a week will surely be the first in X’s book. The first dozen times Zero visited, X would cook meals. Now? Too lazy to cook, X opted for cereal.

 

*clunk.

 

“Morning to you too.” X greeted, taking a seat as Zero came into view. Tying his hair, it doesn’t take long for Zero to come out of bed. _Reploids do have better maintenance than humans._ Pouring milk into his bowl, X took note of Zero’s confusion.

“Hn.” Taking a seat, Zero looked down at his bowl before looking at X’s bowl. Mimicking X’s set-up, the blond placed milk and scanned the substance floating to the surface.

“Uh... X?” Zero held onto his spoon, raising an eyebrow as he stared at his sleepy friend. “You do know you’re using a fork, right?”

“...” X stared at his supposed-spoon and blinked. “Ah. No. No I didn’t.”

“Do you want me to feed you?” Zero grinned, teasing. X placed the fork down, grabbing the right utensil. “Nah. I’m good. Let me buffer for a minute... or hour. That could work.”

“You mean you need a cold bath?” Zero looked back down at the cereal, analyzing its contents. “and you better not be eating this every day, it’s useless.”

“It’s a gift.” X chomped on the flakes. Zero grimaced, “It’s physical sabotage.”

“What do you propose then-?” Surprised, X watched in horror as Zero take their bowl and dunk its contents into Doppler’s compact gift: the disintegrating dispenser or DD. The scientist gave it to him in case X wished to dispose of material _permanently_.

 

Then here comes Zero, dumping the cereal and even the cereal box into the thing.

 

“Let’s head out and eat.” Zero declared, spinning around to see X gazing at his loss. X struggles to hold back his exasperation, inquiring in a sweet tone. “Zero... don’t you have any patrols right now?”

“I recall today is the start of your mid-semester break so I elected to spend my time with you.” Zero confessed, observing X stare at him with wide eyes. Zero continued, “and I already submitted the paperwork.”

“Oh. OH.” X covered his mouth. X never saw this coming. He was too busy with his thesis that he forgot and Zero- X dropped his hand, “are you sure you want to spend your time with me?”

“No one else.” Zero ended and X covered his face fully. X groaned, “You make me feel like a horrible person!”

“I already made a couple of reservations. The first is downtown, eight o’ clock sharp.” Zero observed X stand up in alarm. X yelled, more out of shock. “You booked a restaurant?!”

 

“It’s nearby your place and the security wasn’t so inadequate.” Zero’s gaze followed X rush to the bathroom, stripping down and tossing his clothing. “Since I had enough funds, why not make the experience worthwhile?”

“Tell me in advance next time, why won’t you?!” X opened the door and went straight to the shower. Turning it on and rinsing his hair while grabbing the soap to scrub it all around his body.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” Zero stood up, keeping an eye on the brunet showering before opening X’s closet. Choosing X’s clothes, Zero selected: a navy blue long-sleeve hoodie and skinny jeans.

“Well you better not wear your armor then!” X called out as Zero tossed the set on the bed.

“Yes, mother.” Zero rolled his eyes, moving the clothes to the right and staring at his selection of disguises. In an earlier expedition with the brunet, Zero managed to get enough material to fit in without looking like a child. Fiddling through the assortment, Zero resolved to wearing the dark blue denims and a gray shirt.

 

*thump.

 

“Here.” Zero tossed a new bath towel in one of the cabinets, electing to have more garment on his body such as a cyan blue cardigan and matching scarf. Fully clothed, Zero redirected his attention back to his best friend who’s sitting on the bed. Not fully presentable since X has a towel on his head.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re metrosexual.” X commented, still drying his hair with the towel.

“Thank you.” Zero thinks that is a compliment, walking towards his armor and kicking it underneath the bed. He’ll come back for it. Besides, he has his Z-saber and Z-buster on him so that’s all that matters.

“Ok. I’m ready. Let’s go. I know a shortcut.” X brought him back to his attention, tapping his shoulder before walking towards the exit.

“Why rush? We have twenty more minutes to spare.” Zero stood up, done securing the laces on his brown combat leather boots.

“How cute~” X uttered, smiling as he wore his sneakers. Aware Zero got the item from Sigma, X knew Sigma rarely bought anyone gifts... Yet, it seems Zero’s special in the Commander’s eyes. It’s not just Sigma who gives Zero gifts... Other reploids find him amazing as well...

“As long as it fulfills its purpose.” Zero didn’t care but felt he should since X is smiling and Zero _for some reason_ wants to be the one who causes that.

 

* * *

 

 

“So about earlier...” Zero finally brought it up _since he couldn't find the answer on his own_ , walking alongside X through the park. "Why were you smiling at my shoes?"

“Nothing serious.” X looked to the left and Zero’s right there staring at him like a puzzle.

“It’s not nothing if you’re smiling.” Zero refused to give in, persistent to knowing the answer. X can't help but smile again for his friend's attempts, “I’m smiling because I’m happy!”

“On what?” Zero didn’t get it. X bumped his arm against Zero, laughing. “Because I realize how dumb I was for worrying you’ll grow lonely when I’m up and gone.”

“Where will you be headed?” Consequently, Zero got a nudge on the rib _, if he had a rib_. X defined his words, “gone in all ways.”

“I won’t let you die.” Zero vowed and X’s smile wavered but remained fixed. It was X’s eyes that showed doubt, “ha... Right back at you! 'sides, we’ll worry about that later.”

"I promise." Zero latched his hand onto his friend, gripping it tight. "But that doesn't mean you go suicidal on me, are we clear?"

"Yeah sure." X returned the grip.

 

‘ _...but everyone dies at a certain point._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden realization:
> 
> If Dr. Cain is a nihilist-like character in this story, shouldn't X gain some of his habits?! [That's how adaptation works right?]
> 
> Zero? He wants to make his first and best friend happy. [Pretty hard considering the fact he's built to kill and he misinterpreted Dr. Wily's directive regarding X as a target LOL.]


End file.
